


One More

by starlight_and_seafire



Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [36]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Absolute tooth rotting fluff, Choose your own canon-verse!, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Force Sensitive Younglings, Is it the DOTF universe?, Is it the TROS universe?, jedi school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22960369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_and_seafire/pseuds/starlight_and_seafire
Summary: When Rey goes away on an overnight trip, she has Poe watch over the Force-sensitive younglings at her Jedi school.However, Poe is . . . less than successful.Luckily for him, Rey has some news that makes his troubles all seem worthwhile.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588837
Comments: 16
Kudos: 44
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	One More

**Author's Note:**

> For the Damerey Daily 1/31/20 prompt: I did not make it out unscathed! I am extremely scathed!

“Poe! You alright?” Rey shouts as she rushes through the house. “BB-8 said you were —”

She drops her overnight bag at the bedroom doorway, her eyes widening in shock . . .

And then promptly bursts out laughing.

Poe’s shirt is stained red and purple, his pants marred with mud and grass stains, and his hair sticks straight up like he’s been struck by lightning.

“They’re monsters, all of them. Little Sith lords in the making,” Poe says, jabbing his finger for emphasis.

“Oh, poor baby,” she coos, winding her arms around his neck. “Overcome by a couple of Force-sensitive children. I almost hate to tell you another one is on the way.”

“Another one?”

Rey grins and guides his hand to her stomach.

Poe's eyes widen, his jaw drops, and then he’s pulling her into his arms —

She laughs. “Poe, you’re getting me all dirty!”

“I don’t care! We’re having a baby!”


End file.
